


FNG

by amosanguis



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Slash, Barry Has A Headache, Bisexual Owen Grady, Established Relationship, Gen, OTP: Proud Raptor Parents, Owen the Raptor Wrangler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new guy comes in swinging his arms, cock-sure and ready to jump into the pit.</p><p>Barry doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head and calls Owen.  “Your newest victim is here,” he says, “he looks like he’ll be a real keeper.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	FNG

**Author's Note:**

> Characterizations are probably wrong, but just go with it for now. 
> 
> Only canon divergence because this scene won't go the way I've written it, so here we are. Also, I accidentally Barry/Owen and I'm not even sorry.

-z-

 

The new guy comes in swinging his arms, cock-sure and ready to jump into the pit.

Barry doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head and calls Owen.  “Your newest victim is here,” he says, “he looks like he’ll be a real keeper.”

The kid, he introduces himself as Austin, glares.  Barry brushes it off (the kid would be put in his place soon enough).

Blue lifts her head suddenly and calls out, shrill and rapid staccato calls, making Austin jump and Barry smirk.

“He must be close,” Barry says, standing from his chair and walking out of the back room and towards the front door, through the bars of the gates he could see out into the paddock – see how Blue and the others have their snouts in the air, hissing between calls.  Barry steps outside and watches as Owen’s motorcycle rounds the corner.

Blue’s echoing calls ring out again, joined by her sisters – a chorus welcoming Owen to the paddock.  (Barry is under no illusion that they would call out in welcome for anyone else.  Well, besides the one or two times Echo trilled out greetings to him when she’d been in a particularly good mood.)

“They heard him before we did?” Austin asks Barry.

Barry doesn’t even bother to answer him, just lifts a hand in greeting when Owen stops in front of them – the raptors’ calls are suddenly louder, almost frenzied.

“My girls,” Owen yells towards the paddock, he pats Barry on the shoulder and pointedly looks him up and down, before he rushes away, ignoring Austin completely as he runs to a staircase, taking the steps two at a time.  He’s up on the catwalk and holding his arms open wide when he says, “My beautiful girls!  How did everyone sleep?”

Barry chuckles at how Owen continues to coo at the raptors.  He looks over to Austin looking up at Owen with a look of incredulousness.

“ _That’s_ the guy who controls the raptors?” Austin asks.  “They listen to a guy who baby talks them?”

“It is not about control,” Barry says – parroting the words that Owen has said to him many, many times, usually in long, alcohol-induced rants after meetings with either Dearing or Masrani.  “As for the baby talk,” Barry continues, watching as Owen begins making his way down the stairs, “he has been doing it since they were hatchlings three years ago – it’s a habit he can’t break.”

“Three _years?_ ” Austin looks at Barry with surprise.

“Yes,” Barry nods, “not bad for someone who baby talks one of the most aggressive dinosaurs on the island, eh?”

Austin just nods. 

Owen makes it to the bottom of the stairs, smiling at Barry before he heads inside the paddock’s back rooms – probably to inspect the stalls and continue his work on the new training regimen for the raptors (they constantly needed new challenges to prevent boredom – a bored raptor was a dangerous raptor).

 

-

 

“So, when can I—,” Austin starts, standing in the doorway of the little office Owen and Barry share, fingering the hem of his t-shirt.

“When the butchers drop off the meat,” Owen interrupts, not looking up from his paperwork, “start cubing it.”  He glances at his watch.  “They’ll be here in five or ten minutes, go wait for them outside.”

“I thought I was—”

“Barry will show you where you can cut up the meat,” Owen interrupts him again as he stands from his chair and brushes by Austin.  “You’ll need to do it quickly or the raptors will get antsy and I’m not in the mood for getting bitten because of some FNG.”

“FNG?” Austin asks Barry after Owen has disappeared around a corner.

“‘Fucking new guy’,” Barry answers, leading Austin back to the front.  He pauses and points to a large, sloping metal table surrounded by several buckets.  “After the butcher drops off the cow, you take it there and cut it up.  Cut the pieces too big and the raptors will fill up before their training session is over, too small and the raptors won’t feel adequately rewarded.”

“So cut up the cow into medium-sized bits, got it,” Austin says, rolling his eyes.  “That’s not hard.”

Barry smirks.

 

-

 

“That’s a lot of cow,” Austin says, his jaw dropping at the four large sides of raw, still bleeding beef.

“You have ten minutes to drag these to the table and fill at least two of the buckets,” Barry says, clapping Austin on the shoulder and leaving.  

Austin gapes after him.

 

-

 

After twenty minutes, Austin has filled one bucket and half of the second and Barry is glaring at the side of his head with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Do you not know how to use a knife?” Barry asks.

Austin doesn’t say anything, just keeps cutting as fast as he can.

 

-

 

Austin’s just filled the second bucket and Barry watches as he carries it up to Owen, deposits it at Owen’s feet and, just as he’s turning to jog away – Austin trips, falling over the railing of the catwalk.  There’s a _snap_ when Austin lands hard and awkward on his right leg.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Austin screams, tries to scoot away as fast as he can – because Blue’s beginning to circle him, snapping her jaws together and curling her lips up into a delighted snarl.  Barry’s already opening the gate when Owen flies into the paddock.

“ _Ho_ ,” Owen yells, jumping in front of Austin – his arms outstretched to get the raptors’ attention off the boy.

Austin keeps scrambling backwards until Barry can reach out and grab him by the back of the collar, pulling him the rest of the way out of the paddock.

“I got him,” Barry calls out.

Owen doesn’t look over his shoulder, just keeps eye contact with Blue.  “Stand down,” he orders her.  She hiss-snarls at him – but eventually she backs away.  “Good,” he says before slowly walking backwards himself.

Owen doesn’t turn his back to the raptors until he’s out of the paddock and Barry closes the gate.

“I’ll get him to the hospital,” Barry says, looking down at the whimpering Austin.

Owen nods, his lips pressed tightly together as he glares down at the boy before turning away, muttering, “ _FNG_ ,” under his breath.

 

-

 

Austin doesn’t come back to the paddock.

“He chose to shovel shit over at the petting zoo,” Barry tells Owen a week later, when they’re in their little hut and drinking beers.

“Figures,” Owen says, rolling his eyes and leaning against Barry, “everyone wants to work with the raptors until they have to _actually_ work with the raptors.”  (Neither of them mention that the kid’s fall had snapped his tibia in half – they didn’t care.  It just meant that now they had to wait for the next dumb intern to show up at the paddock.)

“We should be getting paid a finder’s fee for all of the people who end up working at the petting zoo instead of with us,” Barry says, moving so that his back was against the arm of the couch and Owen’s back was to his chest.

“That’s a good idea,” Owen agrees, his eyes slipping closed.  “I’ll talk to Claire about it at the next heads of department meeting.”

Barry chuckles, feeling his own eyelids getting heavy – the weight of the long day beginning to settle on him, too.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> “Kirsten, wouldn’t you say that it’d be impossible to fall over the railing of that catwalk considering the rails are so high?” Shhhh *puts finger over your mouth* Just go with it.
> 
> Side note: according to the Lego site, the raptors’ birth order is actually: Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie. Which is weird and I don’t like it. So my headcanon is that there was another Charlie who passed away – maybe she got sick, maybe she was severely injured, idk. So this Charlie, the one in the pack, is actually Charlie II.
> 
> Also note that I haven't seen the clip of Owen soothing the raptors, so if there's something there that I'm missing here, I'm sorry :)


End file.
